


Like Dew in the Morning

by SolarQueen



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Concerned Friends, Gen, Inconsistent Thoughts, Kyr-Centric, Physical hurt/comfort, passing out from pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/pseuds/SolarQueen
Summary: Even if he did want to fall over with every dragging step; his sword left a line of dirt in the grass, highlighted with drops (read: puddles) of blood in and around it, settling into the blades of green like dew in the morning.





	Like Dew in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written for normal TI in a lil while so the characters might not be perfecting in character so sorry ! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy anyway !

Kyr was by himself, and for that he was thankful, he’d seen his friends lose their collective shit at injuries that barely held a candle to what he had at that moment. But then that’s what he gets for taking on such a strong guy all alone.

He leaned heavily against his sword, breaths heavy and legs begging to stop being useful. His whole body screamed at him to just _stop moving_! but he was stubborn, didn’t listen when he was exhausted, so wouldn’t listen when he’d had the crap beaten out of him and could be happily bleeding out into the grass (not that he hadn’t already, but that was beside the point).

The sky above him was a burning orange, so he’d been out and away from the group for enough hours for them to notice; he really didn’t want them to, they’d had things worse - Gregor had (almost?) died one or two times from Kyr’s knowledge, hell, Ashe had punctured her own eardrums before. What Kyr had? That was nothing, it was pointless to worry about. Even if he did want to fall over with every dragging step; his sword left a line of dirt in the grass, highlighted with drops (read: puddles) of blood in and around it, settling into the blades of green like dew in the morning.

Despite his general assurance that he’d killed the thing he’d come out to get - the proof was in the body by the trees, looking only slightly worse than Kyr (and if severed limbs was _slightly_ worse, well-) - he still managed to flinch at every footstep and rustle of leaves around him. He wasn't really sure where he was going, his mind blocked in a mild haze, maybe from the blood loss, but he knew he wanted to go and find his friends. He knew Ashe was the most likely candidate to making him feel better, but then he wasn't actually sure if she'd ignore him out of spite for doing this to himself, but Ashe wasn't like that - at least he didn't think so… maybe he was projecting his self doubt more than he should be.

Maybe he really needed some help.

At this point he could be being followed by another enemy and he wouldn't care. He'd gotten past his first obstacle of the brush surrounding the bloodied clearing he'd fought in, some of the thorns tore through what remained of his clothes and the leaves grazed against what felt like every wound he had; maybe he was getting sensitive. Back to his original point - was the blood loss making him delirious or was he always like that? - Kyr’s line through the grass wasn't exactly inconspicuous, but he was in such numbing pain that he couldn't care less if someone came and put him out of his misery then and there, in fact, he'd probably fall flat in his face by welcoming such a fate with open arms.

You know, maybe the exhaustion and wounds were making him delirious, sure, Kyr knows he spouts a lot of (scientific!) bullshit every hour of every day, he managed to get in this fight because of his big mouth for gods sake, and, yeah, he may be a little self deprecating every once in a while, and, sure, he was the biggest pansy to ever pansy and normally feared nigh on everything, but by the gods was the pain making him lose his shit; he couldn't even hold a continuous thought, every distraction was there and he took it like flying blind into a battle of convincing your opponent they're a vegetable with Firi.

At this point he wasn't even sure he was making sense to himself, but he dragged himself along, nodding with his thoughts and mumbling weak responses to himself like one of the others was there.

“Holy shit!”

Did someone just squeak? Were Kyr’s eyes not working because- oh no wait, the person was standing behind him and he just couldn't turn around. The voice called his name (he thought they did at least, maybe he was imagining that) and they came around to his front where he was able to see the familiar puff of white hair, golden eyes wide and hands up as if to touch him but truly not knowing where to start. She was rambling, he could see her mouth moving rapidly but no noise was reaching his ears and at first he was confused, but that part was shoved away as he focused his energy in offering his friend a strained, red tinted, crooked grin.

Voices and rambling aside Kyr just kind of… let go, his energy was non existent at that point and everything came crashing into him in the face of one of his friends who could keep him safe should any other fuckers come tumbling out of the woods with battle axes and sledgehammers. He took one shaky step, his sword clattering into the grass and he managed to see Ashe yell out into the trees as his knees hit the floor and he just let go.

* * *

Kyr probably wouldn't have woken up for a while had someone not decided to rip open the curtains of the room he was in. He let out a groan without meaning to and tried to curl up and hide under the thick blanket placed on top of him, put his whole body just aching stopped him and brought another groan out of his dry throat.

“You good over there?” The dull drawl of Thog had never sounded so welcoming. Kyr managed to crack an eye open, spotting the dark haired man leaning against the wall by the window and picking at the skin around his fingers, he looked more worn out than usual. “Finally woken up then you big jackass, gave Ashe a heart attack and Markus almost burned the woods down.” There was a pause and, oddly, Kyr was pretty okay with this scolding. Thog pushed off the wall and gently marched over to him, gingerly placing a hand onthe one spot on his shoulder that didn't hurt like hell. “Good job on the bigger jackass though, we really needed him taken care of.”

He tried to laugh, but it came out sounding more like a wet cough: ugly and most definitely making _something_ dribble down his chin. He saw Thog make a face, his usual angry frown shifting to a more concerned one before he simply sighed and went over to the door of the room.

“Ashe!”

Down the hall, a voice hollered back, slow with sleep and grouchy with probable stress, “what!?” Loud but light steps reverberated across the wood of the building and he watched her puff of hair appear before the rest of her did. She seemed to pause at the door, mouth half agape and eyes wider than usual, her hands clenched at her sides and Kyr saw little sparks of green energy bounce along her fingers - probably subconsciously? - before she marched purposefully over to him.

She placed her hand over his chest, the other grabbing a cloth from the bedside table to wipe at him face. She was gentle despite her sudden stormy expression, lighting from her hands tickling at the injuries under his clothes and skin, “don't you _ever_ do that to me again.” Her voice was stern, he felt her hands clench for a second before she seemed to manage to pull out her softer touches again, “Gregor? Totally expect this from him. Markus? He's a magical dumbass so I expect this of him. Thog? Less expected but can see it. You? The most I can deal with is you burning yourself with your own inventions. So this? You scared the shit outta me, Kyr, so I swear to the gods if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will leave you in the woods instead. You understand me?”

Despite her words, Kyr found himself heaving a small chuckle, knowing she was just stressed, concerned, probably super tired waiting for him to wake up. Her hand that had wiped his face was now resting on the bed beside him, so he placed his own - way larger, he realised blankly - hand over it, offering a weak squeeze and another broken grin.

“Loud and clear, Ashe,” he managed, he wondered if he sounded as croaky to the others as he did to himself, “sorry to be such a pain.”

Thog snorted from his position still by the door, “I've worked with people worse than you, big guy, I wouldn't worry about it. Honestly? You could do the dumbest bullshit in the whole of Free Isles and you know who'd still heal you?” He moves forward, smirking slightly and throwing his arm over Ashe’s shoulder, “this one”

Ashe rolled her eyes but Kyr could see the corner of her mouth quirk upwards, “I think you're tired, Thog, more than usual.”

Kyr wheezed, “I think I’ll be fine, you two get some sleep, please.”

“I’ll throw a note onto the table, have Markus and Gregor come look after you,” Ashe nodded, patting his stomach and shoving Thog towards the door.

He watched them go, waving as well as he could until they closed the door and their footsteps drifted off down the hall. By the look of the sky, Gregor would probably be up in an hour or two, would probably come and see him after some morning training. The fight could have gone worse, the outcome could have been way worse, and Ashe and Thog’s reactions could have been worse (but maybe they were subdued due to tiredness - not that Thog wasn't continuously tired but he seemed more out of it that usual - and he would get a bigger earful come dinnertime).

To be fair, for the first time full on passing out after a fight, Kyr could have come out on the wrong side of it all, but he was fine. He had to be fine.


End file.
